battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Polish Hi. Bondpedia. They wanted us to enrich a few friends about Battlefield wiki Polish language. At the beginning we wanted to address the third Battlefield There is a possibility so that we can create our own language in this part of the wiki? Write to me at the e-mail battlefield3polska@gmail.comMartin Marti 22:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't cannot contact with Rhea. Sobe errors. Give for Him this mesage: Hi. Currently I create a third party of the Battlefield And I remembered that it is a Wiki Battlefield. I am of Polish. He wanted me to be administrator of this wiki: http://pl.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki. What do I need to be a central administrator. I am ashamed to be fans of the Polish wiki I found this in a very bad condition there's almost not there. I want to change that. Bondpedia told me to report to you in order to implement the new page. Please answer.Martin Marti 02:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Question: Are you actually gay or is it a joke? 04:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) New navbar What do you think? It disables the recent changes thing, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :"On the wiki" is a wikia-controlled thing, so no. :And I didn't know you drink. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ya learn something new everyday... - 06:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Check g-mail An new message sent to you over g-mail, check it up! Maxwell123 11:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Sure. It'll take a while for me to actually get started on sorting them out, and my laptop may freak out a bit at the influx of files (file server may be useful), but with luck I should be able to get some work done on them. Well, if that stupid decimal surge method doesn't claim me first... - 06:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Well. With the recent release of BF3, I've decided to come back. I'll be running URL weekly now, using AWB, which can let me do replacements and such very easily. If you need anything done, I'll try and work on it. 02:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get to work on that when I get home from drama rehearsal later today. I look forward to helping as much as I can! 10:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an fyi, I added the user-hilite list to the MediaWiki:Common.css file, so that the hilite is applied site-wide, using URL's account. I know it's not exactly my place to edit pages like that, but I didn't think you'd mind. 23:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Done with your task as well. 13:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban... ...this guy. He's after getting the main page with vandalism ad a few other pages too. Phillycj 19:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :This guy's after removing all content from BF3 Phillycj 20:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, My most recent entry was a mistake. I'm not sure how the "code" was added. I was attempting to edit a post and the page told me "the page was edited since you last saw it" or something like that. Then i pressed publish and the page turned to code. I apologize for the misunderstanding. BF3 Theme Tune Protection level was increased so i cant add it by myself, maybe you can past it: Maxwell123 10:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great Maxwell123 10:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bond How's it going, Been a while eh? and how's Uni? well nothing much from me achieved my goal month ago so yeah Zephalian 12:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Assistance I need help to tweak something an minor fix. What i want to be changed is displayed by by the following picture: I want to reduce the border pixel size between "Kit" and Video". Press picture for bigger frame. Maxwell123 18:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's working on BF2 - M16 section. I think the problem is follwing: video border meat normal text border they get splittet together some sort. As far i can see Maxwell123 18:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Great, even if we can call it a minor detail adjustments, it's okay to get it fixed so we dont have to worry about it later on. Although I do not think many people have noticed it. --Maxwell123 18:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Although I guess this is not something the average reader are gonna be noticing about" Little Problem Hi again, i noticed something that may come from recendt edits in infobox/weapon source codes. The problem is that the in infobox/weapon the thumbnails are not in full size as before. As seen on M16 in BF3 section - compare M16A3 and M16A4 and you will see there is something strange going on. Maxwell123 19:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can try tell some more details about the little thumbnail issue: 256px is standard weapon size in infobox/waepon, to get the video to be placed centerd ive used 248px. Now because maybe an coding error the thumbnail are reduced to half the normal (full size) in the video section in infobox/weapon. Maxwell123 20:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lets give it an try, but at the same time we need to resize the weapon image from 256px to 250px, videos from 248px - to 240px then it should display full thunbnail. Give it an tryout ! Maxwell123 20:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I did check if images get bigger then supposed to in infobox/weapon by reverts edit on the source mode, altought i did set back the settning. I noticed the pictures get white space around the main picture, overall i find it unnecessary and redudant. The images did get back to normal when i reverted the edits to my last, but then the video section border come again. Take an look into it before and after. Maxwell123 15:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ! Maxwell123 16:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Possible change to Infobox/Level Would it be possible to get some feedback on my sandbox-changes to Template:Infobox/level? Long story short, I've added a video section to the bottom so that it conforms better with some of the other infoboxes. - 16:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC)